


The Babysitter

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: seth realizes jealousy comes in many forms





	The Babysitter

Seth loved being woken up with kisses.

Especially ones that started on his thighs and moved on up towards his ass. His husband took a healthy bite out of the left cheek, making Seth laugh as he stirred awake. Those big calloused hands were holding his slim waist now, squeezing tight as he kissed up Seth's back, his sticky sweet saliva, all warm and gentle, lips gliding, and imprinting on Seth’s skin, until he got to his mouth, and he was given a tight, soft kiss. 

“Happy birthday baby,” Roman’s voice was deep as he laid his body against Seth's naked one. His throbbing erection sat snug against Seth’s ass, right near his entrance, and Seth wanted nothing more than for his husband to put that thickness right inside of him, but they didn’t have time to make love. The twins would no doubt be up in a few minutes, so all they had was right now, this moment of bliss, wrapped up in each other. 

“Happy birthday to you too babe,” Seth whispered back, giving his husband sweet kisses that twinged with the taste of homemade blueberry pancakes Roman made for him this morning. Seth took one look into those misty gray eyes and still felt as much love for him as he did the very first time they met. He still remembered that day in the bookstore, seeing him come in with his eye all black and blue, smiling at Seth like he had just seen the most beautiful guy in the world. Seth was in relationship with another man back then, and he lied to himself for so long, but in truth, he fell for Roman that day, and he's been head over heels in love with him every day since. 

“Too bad August and Ivy will be up soon, I was hoping we had time for a quickie.” 

“Mm,” Roman whispered, “I'd love that, but you know I'm never  _ quick, _ when it comes to you.” Roman kissed Seth softly then rolled over on his side, just so he could hold him. “I really wish we could but... we can't. I have to get August and Ivy ready for when Tyler comes over in a few minutes, and then I have to go into the gym for an hour or two for some personal training. Then it's off to your favorite restaurant for your birthday tonight. So many things to do, so little time.” Roman bounced off the bed, then gave Seth a kiss before exiting the room.  

Seth sighed as he sat up in bed, the covers half off of his hairy thighs as he looked at the closed door in front of him. It's been like this for months now, he and Roman would get close, but they either wouldn’t have time or something would come up so that they couldn’t be intimate. He heard of married couples’ sex life dwindling after kids but Seth wasn't used to this. He and Roman used to have sex almost 9 times a week when they were living together, back in their condo. All over the world, and even once under the waterfall near Niagara... now they were down to… zero times a month.

Nothing.

Not even a blowjob. 

Seth sighed, and untangled himself from their sheets, his bare feet hitting the carpeted floors sadly as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He stayed in the shower for awhile, letting the hot water rain down on his tanned body as he thought back to the last time he and Roman had sex. They went camping about 7 months ago just to get away, and enjoy each other’s company. Roman fucked him for  _ hours _ in the tent, underneath the stars. 

Seth touched himself just thinking about it, he was planning on staying in there with the water and his thoughts for over an hour but suddenly… he heard one of his kids screaming loudly from downstairs. Seth went into automatic panic parent mode, he turned off the shower quickly, and toweled off before running downstairs in his robe. He held onto the rail to make sure he didn't fall, and then ran to the living room where…

“AHHH!” Roman was pretending to scream as August and Ivy attacked him and their babysitter  _ Tyler. _ The twins hit them with pillows then jumped on them both, making Seth smile. Ivy grabbed Roman's face, and kissed him, while August held onto Tyler the way he used to hold onto Seth when he was a baby. Tyler held him close, ruffling August’s little brown head before putting him down. Seth was about to say something to them but Roman had gotten up to get a toy off the ground so Ivy wouldn’t slip, and Tyler… like he  _ always _ does started staring right at Roman’s ass. 

Seth watched him slowly lick his bottom lip, and let it disappear between his teeth before focusing on August once more.  _ Fucking kids.  _ Seth thought to himself. Who did this 19 year old boy think he was? Actually Seth knew the answer to that. Tyler Bate, was a 19 year old punk who Roman hired. He babysat for them once, when Roman took Seth camping, and when they came back, the twins were already fed, bathed, and tucked in bed. Roman hired him as a full time babysitter that same night and ever since, Seth disliked him.  

No hated.

_ He hated him. _

You think a 19 year old would understand his place as nothing more than a babysitter, because that's all he was, but in Tyler's warped reality… he thought he was something more. He was a little punk who gave his husband looks, and touched his arm way too often. He would act like August and Ivy’s step father, cooking for them and Roman while Seth was at work and of course Roman didn't notice it. He didn’t notice how Tyler looked at Roman like he wanted to fuck him and he didn’t notice how Tyler was trying to weasel his way into Roman's pants.  _ Ugh.  _

Roman sat back down next to Tyler, and of course the 19 year olds eyes gleamed in pure joy, and he smiled and slowly placed his hand on Roman's thigh. Seth rolled his eyes he couldn’t take anymore of this. He made a noise to signify he was there, and immediately, Roman looked up and smiled as he saw him, and Tyler quickly moved his hand away. His husband got up, and grabbed Seth into his arms gently, making Seth laugh as he held him close. He wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders, and hugged him, at the same time watching Tyler, who had an undeniable scowl on his face. 

“I have to go.” Roman said as he pulled away. “Tyler’s got everything under control today so you can go out  with Marek and Jimmy for lunch then go shopping and I'll see you later for dinner okay?” Roman held Seth's face in his hands and gave him a soft kiss in front of everyone in the room. Tyler turned away and their twins made kissing noises with their mouths to mimic it, making Seth laugh, “I love you, happy birthday.” Roman whispered it against his lips, then grabbed his gym bag and soon he was out of the door.

Seth watched him go, smiling at him, until he left, and once the door closed he turned to Tyler who had this smug smile on his face. “Why are you smiling?” Seth asked, arms crossing in front of him, “See something you like?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Tyler said back, smirking. “Too bad he's taken huh.” he picked up Seth’s daughter and son, both of which latched onto him tightly, “I'll take the twins to the park, then to eat lunch at that restaurant you pre-approved for them. Why don't you go, and do as your husband says, and go enjoy your birthday…. alone.” 

Seth wanted to curse this little kid out so bad, but the twins were in his arms so he couldn’t. His lips fell into a tight line, his teeth almost baring as he kissed both of his twins on the forehead, and faked a smile at them, “When I get back tonight you're so fired,” Seth whispered it to Tyler, low and stern so the twins couldn’t hear.

“I doubt it,” Tyler responded smugly, “After all your husband loves me.” he winked at Seth then took the kids up the stairs, leaving Seth there, angry and frustrated.

Seth felt his anger rising to drastic levels as he stalked up the stairs to his bedroom and quickly put on a sweatshirt and some shorts, placing his hair up in a bun and popping on his running sneakers before grabbing his phone and keys and bolting out of the door.

His car beeped as Seth walked up to it, and he got in, his anger at an all time high as he turned the engine on. He backed up slowly out of the garage then he was off, towards the one man he was  _ really _ pissed at. Seth took surface streets, and cut as many corners as possible to get to Roman's gym. 

About a year ago, they brought a gym and training center together for MMA guys in their area, it was successful, so much so that Roman came there every day, to train guys, offer advice, personal sessions, the works. It made Roman so happy, that's why Seth agreed to this whole babysitter thing, in the end he thought it would be a good thing... but no more. 

Nope, fuck that.

He didn’t park all the way, slamming the car door as he got out, and tossing the keys into his shorts. Seth stalked up the path to the gym and went right inside, passing the security, and their front desk assistant Sasha on the way in. He saw Roman in the training room, showing the ropes to a rookie. Usually he would wait patiently for his husband to be done, but Seth couldn't wait this time. He pushed the door open hard, making it slam as he stepped inside.

“I WANT TYLER GONE NOW.” 

Roman and the guy stopped what they were doing to look at Seth, who was angry, distraught, and red all over. Roman stood up, and tossed his hair back, placing it in a bun before he came over to Seth, “Babe, come on… let's talk in my office.” He tried to bring Seth out of the room but Seth shook his head no and pushed Roman away.

“No, I'm not talking in your  _ fucking _ office Roman. We're gonna talk NOW.” 

“Uh, maybe I should just leave… Yeah, I'll go.” The guy got up and grabbed his water, and towel. “I'll call you later, Roman.” he said before leaving.

Once he was gone, Roman slammed the clear door shut, his own anger rising as he looked back at Seth, “That was one of my biggest clients. You really came all the way here screaming and making a scene over our babysitter? What did Tyler do? Cook in your good pans again?”

“He's not just a fucking  _ babysitter _ Roman, don't insult my intelligence.  He's a boy toy, a nanny, a  _ plaything _ for you to look at and desire over cause god knows you don't look at me anymore. That’s why you hired him. Because he reminds you of who I used to be. A young, small bodied hottie that you loved fucking… and you know, all of that would be okay, it would mean  _ nothing _ if he didn’t want you too. But he does. Did you know that? Our 19 year old nanny wants to fuck you. He outright fucking disrespected me  _ right _ after you left. He told me you loved him. Is that true?” Seth began to cry, “Do you love him?”

“The only man I love is standing right in front of me. I've loved you since the day we met. I hired Tyler cause August and Ivy love him. You see it. The twins never latch onto people the way they do him. But I don't care if he loves me, or wants me cause I don't see him Seth, he does nothing for me. I  _ don't _ look at him, there's no stars in my eyes when I see him, or lust or desire, or  _ anything _ like that because I am still very much in love with you. I love you, Seth. What do I have to do to prove it?” 

“I don't know,” Seth shook his head, “Touch me like you want me. Like you used too when I was younger. Treat me like you want me. Because lately, it seems that you don't.” Seth cried right in front of him, breaking down all the walls he had put up from the months of loneliness. Roman came closer, and tried to pull Seth into his arms but he stopped him and pulled away, “All I wanted for my birthday was you, yet you had to fit me into your  _ fucking _ schedule. Do you know how that fucking made me feel? Unloved, unwanted. I'm not a ‘to do’ list. I'm your husband. Your  _ fucking _ husband.” He pushed Roman hard, then bolted out of the gym, got in his car, and drove off.

* * *

**_Some hours later_ **

Seth came creeping in the house later that evening. He spent hours back at Marek and his wife’s house only to realize how much he missed the twins, and  _ Roman. _ He parked then turned the key into the lock and opened the door. The lights were off, oddly, so Seth turned them on and when he did… he saw roses all over the floor, leading out towards their backyard. There was a intimate table setup with candles, and a single red rose with a note attached to it. 

_ Dear Seth, _

_ I know you're mad at me, and you'd be right to be because, I'm an idiot. You're the love of my life, and I forgot that you deserve to be appreciated for taking care of our kids, for loving me, and for putting up with me throughout my career and now. I had this planned out for weeks, I was going to surprise you, but I didn’t think it all the way through. I forgot how passionate you can be. But don't worry, tonight I'm reminded, and tonight, and forever I'm all yours.  _

_ Love, Roman.  _

Seth placed the note down, then turned around just in time to see Roman standing there, in a suit with a present in his hand and a smile on his face. He came slowly towards Seth and placed the present down, pulling Seth into his arms. “I was gonna surprise you with all of this tonight. The roses, candlelight dinner, and a present, a trip for two to Rome, just me and you, no twins for 4 days and 5 nights. I thought it'll be perfect. We get alone time and I'd finally get to have you to myself instead of twins interrupting every time I wanna fuck you into the bed. That's why I hired Tyler.” Seth rolled his eyes at his name, “Look, I know you hate him and you have every reason too. I hired him so we could get more time together, but I never thought he would disrespect you. So today, when I came home… I fired him.” 

“Roman…” Seth touched his arms softly, gently caressing them. 

“Ivy and August were sad but no one disrespects the man I love. We'll find someone new. I just want you to know, there's absolutely no one else I want. You've been it for me for a decade now and I still find myself getting hard just looking at you.” Seth blushed at that, “and all of this, the roses, the champagne, the trip, all of it can wait, because right now I wanna give you your real present. Something you've been craving for months now.”

Seth looked around and smiled, “Oh yeah? And what might that be?” 

“Me.” Roman took off his tie slowly, making Seth smile at him. “I haven't been inside of you in months,” He took off his dress shirt, revealing a thick muscular frame that was hidden underneath a tank top. “I haven't heard you scream my name in months.” He took off his tank top then unbuckled his slacks, “Haven't heard you call me daddy in months, or fucked you from the back, or watched you ride my dick taking all those fucking inches in, and fucking it like it's the best dick you've ever had.” 

“It  _ is _ the best dick I've ever had,” Seth whispered breathlessly, his bottom lip tugging between his teeth as Roman kicked off his slacks and began stalking towards him. He took off his own clothes and tossed them on the floor with Roman's, then let his husband grab at him roughly. 

Seth loved those rugged hands on his body. He was picked up off his feet, and pressed hard into the wall by the stairs. Seth smiled against him, running his fingers up his back, to Roman’s bun which he let loose from its tie. Fuck he was so hot. “Are you gonna fuck me baby?” Seth whispered as his hazel eyes looked back at him. “Right here underneath the stairs?”

“I might, if you've been good.” Roman gripped his briefs tight, until they ripped off of him. Seth gasped, Roman hasn't done that move in years. He was placed on his feet again, and pushed against the wall face first. “Let me see that beautiful ass baby.” he heard Seth whimper but poke it out just for him, spreading his legs so Roman could have a view of his pinkish tan entrance. 

Roman squeezed his sides, his minty, hot breath near his ear, wet, kisses laid on his skin, moving slowly down like a gentle waterfall. Seth cooed at the feel of him, his lips moving down his tattoo on his back, slowly until he felt him right near his asscheeks. He slapped them, possessively, making Seth jerk back, only to be held in place by thick hands. He felt his breath near his entrance, soft, hot, sultry, wet… his. There was a kiss laid between each cheek, making Seth moan out loudly. 

He pushed back against him, Roman’s hands now holding onto the tan rounds as he began to lick around the rim. Seth couldn't stop moaning, especially when Roman pushed that thick tongue inside of him, making him shudder with pleasure. His head tossed back and his hand curled around his own erection, jerking it as Roman thrusted his tongue deep inside of him. Seth turned his head to watch him, their eyes meeting, connecting, sharing a glance while Roman proved with just his tongue that no man could fuck him as good.

“Oh my god, I love you.” Seth whimpered out, panting heavily. Roman kissed back up his body, until he was standing right behind him. His dick was snug against Seth’s ass again, but this time, Roman didn’t wait to put it in. He held Seth’s hip, squeezing hard as he borrowed inside him, each inch making Seth cry out in pain and pleasure at once. He looked back at Roman, hazel eyes boring deep into gray as Roman thrusted in hard, letting a hard breath and a very deep moan escape from Seth's lips. He hasn’t felt this much passion, and lust in a while, Roman’s thrusts were fast, throbbing, and hard, it was like he was fucking some sense back into Seth, letting him know that he was the only one for him and fuck… it worked.

“You're mine, just like I'm yours baby,” Roman told him, as he sped up inside, “No one is going to ever gonna mean more to me than you. I love you, Mr Reigns, do you understand?”

“Yes!” Seth was saying it mostly out of pleasure, but even moreso because Roman was right. He loved him and Seth loved him too. Nothing was ever going to change that. “Yes baby, I understand, and I love you too, so much.” 

Roman pulled out slowly and picked Seth up off his feet. He was kissed up the stairs, arms floating around his husband as they reached the room. Seth was pressed into the bed, and entered again, smiles on their faces as they began to make love, for the second time.

“Happy birthday baby,” Roman whispered, while thrusting deep inside of him.

“Happy birthday, daddy,” Seth said back, softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written cause I love rolleigns and miss tdg -Melle


End file.
